Vacaciones en París
by LizzyNoir
Summary: Los Miraculous y las cartas haran buena convinacion para encontrar el escondite de Hawk Moth? Soy SissyAgreste mas ya no pude entrar a mi cuenta anterior
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vacaciones en París

Protagonistas: Sakura Kinomoto, Marinette/LadyBug, Tomoyo Daidouji, Shaoran Li, Adrién Agreste/Chat Noir, Eriol Hiragizawa, Alya, Nino, Hawk Moth

Capítulo 1: Japón

*Tomoeda*

Cuatro chicos de aproximadamente 15 años se encontraban en un café, discutiendo lo que harían en vacaciones, la chica de ojos color esmeralda, prefería mantenerse al margen de la discusión que tenían sus amigos, y su novio, sobre el lugar al que podrían ir todos juntos con los guardianes y su familia, en ese café se encontraban trabajando Touya y Yukito, quienes solo veían la discusión desde el mostrador, negando con la cabeza, hasta que, decidieron intervenir…

Touya: Saben, leí de un vuelo a París, sale el sábado y no es muy costoso

Sakura: pero, en ese lugar suceden cosas extrañas

Tomoyo: No es extraño luego de lo sucedido con las cartas

Eriol: *ríe* Tomoyo tiene razón

Shaoran: Además, tienen a los héroes ahí…. Como era que se llamaban?

Tomoyo: Chat Noir y LadyBug, incluso podríamos ayudarlos a salvar la ciudad *con estrellas en los ojos*

Sakura: *ríe nerviosamente* tranquila Tomoyo, no se si sea buena idea

Shaoran: es verdad, ellos tienen esos disfraces mágicos para ocultar su identidad, solo podíamos ayudarlos a distancia

Eriol: Nada nos impide hacerlo

Yukito: entonces, las vacaciones serán en País?

Todos: Siii!

Touya: Bien, entonces hay que hablar con nuestros padres y con los padres del mocoso

Sakura: que no le digas así!

Touya: tranquilo monstruo

Shaoran: que no le digas así!

No era ningún secreto que a Touya le gustaba molestar a la pareja, y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, se veian bien juntos, claro que, el jamas admitiría algo así, oh, me olvide de mencionarlo, soy siempre tan distraída, bueno, el papá de Sakura y la mamá de Tomoyo, se casaron, convirtiendo a nuestras 2 mejores amigas en hermanas, cosa que, ambas amaban, se habían casado hace, alrededor de 6 meses, y, estaban muy felices, claro que, Nadeshiko, la mamá de Touya y Sakura, también lo estaba, o eso había dicho Touya luego de verla unos días después de la boda, en fin, sigamos con la historia…

Mientras que Touya y Yukito salían del trabajo, los chicos iban a la casa de la familia Kinomoto, a hablar sobre las vacaciones que querían tener en París, la ciudad del amor, a lo que, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, viajarían en 3 días, así que, habría muchos preparativos que hacer…

 **Bueno, tuve problemas para accesar a mi otra cuenta, pero sigo siendo SissyAgreste, y terminare esta historia aquí en esta cuenta**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: París

*París*

Marinette se encontraba en el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, habían terminado las clases, así que, decidió ir ahí para diseñar algunos vestidos, o lo que se le ocurriera, sin embargo, no conto con que cierto rubio también había tenido esa idea, claro que con diferentes propósitos, mientras Marinette estaba concentrada en un boceto que había llegado a su cabeza en ese momento, no presto atención cuando el rubio se acercaba a la banca donde estaba sentada…

Adrién: Puedo sentarme?

La peli azul quedo estática al escuchar esa voz, solo pudo levantar la mirada y hacer una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y contesto con movimientos torpes de manos

Marinette: Yo… este… digo… si, claro que puedes jejeje

El rubio tomo asiento a su lado y observo el dibujo que la chica estaba haciendo

Adrién: Valla Marinette, es asombroso

Marinette: Eh?... oh, esto? Jeje no es nada…

Adrién: claro que si, eres una asombrosa diseñadora

La azabache se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, como desearía poder confesarle lo que sentía, pero, antes de poder decir algo, una explosión la hizo salir de su mundo y observar a todos lados hasta encontrar el lugar de la explosión…

Adrién: Yo… debo irme

Marinette: si jeje yo… también

Así, ambos se fueron por direcciones opuestas para esconderse y transformarse, para dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el akuma, que, oh! Sorpresa, estaba cerca de la torre Eiffel, ambos héroes se encontraron en el camino…

Chat: My lady, que gusto verla, los días son más brillantes si puedo verte

LadyBug: Chat, no es momento para esto… no es un tanto… cotidiano que los akumas siempre lleguen a la torre? (recordemos a Stone Heart, Burbujeo, Volpina, Guitar Villan, El Mimo, Volpina, solo por mencionar algunos)

Chat: si, tienes razón

LadyBug: y aquí viene otra ironía, lo provoco Chloe, que acaso no aprende?

Llegaron a la Torre, sin embargo en mitad de la pelea con el akuma, esté, los golpeo y sus armas salieron disparadas lejos de ellos…

Akuma: Que van a hacer sin sus armas, no tienen como protegerse! *risa malvada*

LadyBug: Chat, debemos recuperarlos

Chat: Yo lo distraeré

LadyBug: ten cuidado

Y así, mientras Chat distraía al akuma, LadyBug logró dar con el lugar donde sus armas se encontraban, a pesar de que esté akuma dio una mayor batalla que los demás, lograron derrotarlo, pero, no siempre las cosas resultan tan bien al final, ya que, ambos resultaron con algunos raspones en la cara y brazos…

Chat: este akuma fue diferente

LadyBug: Tienes razón, pero, últimamente ha sido así, cada vez estamos más cerca de dar con Hawk Moth

Chat: Y que crees que suceda?

LadyBug: Debemos quitarle el miraculous, a como de lugar, y si todo sale bien…

Chat: Podremos conocer nuestras identidades? *con estrellitas en los ojos*

LadyBug: Claro *la azabache río* bueno, ya me queda poco tiempo para que mi transformación termine, nos vemos Chat

Se fue saltando por los edificios de París hasta su hogar, mientras Chat la observaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Salvada por el ángel

Chat: No puedo esperar que derrotemos a Hawk Moth… esperen… como regresare a casa con la cara así? Si se supone que no he salido de mi habitación?

En ese momento, volteo a ver la ciudad buscando la respuesta a su pregunta, a su mente llegaron los rostros de 3 personas, pero, descarto a 2 de ellas, Alya, pues, no dejaría las preguntas, Nino, simplemente lo descarto, solo le quedaba Marinette, así que, tomando el mismo camino que su Lady se dirigió a casa de la chica, al llegar al balcón, toco la trampilla, esperando que estuviera en su habitación, un rato después, Marinette abrió la trampilla, y observo al felino, era una suerte que hubiera llegado antes y se hubiera curado y maquillado las zonas afectadas luego de la batalla…

Marinette: Chat Noir? Que te paso en la cara?

Chat: Es por eso que vengo prrrincesa, no puedo llegar a mi casa viéndome así, necesito tu ayuda

Marinette: pasa

Chat entró y se sorprendió al ver el botiquín en el sillón, junto con un maquillaje en polvo

Chat: a quien estabas curando?

Marinette se dio cuenta de que el botiquín y el maquillaje seguían ahí, por lo que río nerviosamente e invento una excusa

Marinette: LadyBug vino por las mismas razones que tu

Chat: Valla, hoy has ayudado a los 2 héroes de París

Marinette: no es nada, siéntate

Marinette curo a Chat y le aplico un poco de maquillaje, dejando la cara de Chat tal y como siempre ha estado, purrrfecta

Marinette: Ya esta

Chat: *se mira en el espejo* valla princesa, eres una gran maquilladora

*3 días después*

Varias cosas pueden pasar en 3 días, por ejemplo, que por indiscreción de cierta rubia, nuestro querido modelo, se enterara que le gusta a cierta azabache que se sienta atrás de él, cosa que, lo confundió mucho, siempre estuvo seguro de sus sentimientos, pero, ahora no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, y al acercarse a Marinette siempre era una mezcla de frases incoherentes por parte de ambos, ya que, por parte del rubio, no quería hacer que la azabache se ilusionara.

Ese día, habían llegado Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Meiling, Shaoran, Eriol, Yuki, Touya, Spin y Kero, se instalaron en el hotel que quedaba al otro lado de la calle de la Torre Eiffel, todos estaban emocionados por poder ver a los héroes de París.

Salieron del hotel, con intenciones de ir a recorrer la ciudad, más, un auto que había sido lanzado, los hizo regresar a toda prisa.

Touya: Así que esos son los misterios de este lugar

Tomoyo: así es

Meiling: hay que hacer algo mientras apaercen Chat Noir y LadyBug

Tomoyo: ya me adelante

La sonrisa y la mirada de Tomoyo no les gusto nada a Sakura y Shaoran, y tenían razón, todos subieron y Tomoyo los hizo ponerse unos trajes especiales, el de Sakura, era parecido al vestido que llevaba en la obra escolar de la segunda película, solo que, en vez de la falda, tenia un pantalón corto, y el mismo antifaz, mientras que Shaoran, él traía su usual traje verde, solo que Tomoyo lo hizo ponerse un antifaz a juego.

Shaoran: Y para que todo esto?

Tomoyo: No es obvio? Ustedes así como los héroes deben proteger su identidad, con los guardianes no hay problema, así que, manos a la obra

Solo que esta vez, Tomoyo tuvo que quedarse en el hotel, mientras Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol (quien también traía su taje de Clow y un antifaz, cortesía de Tomoyo) junto con los guardianes, se dirigieron a donde estaba el akuma.

*Colegio Francoise Dupoint*

El salón de clases se encontraba en la clase de educación física, estaban calentando para empezar las actividades, cuando un estruendo los puso alerta, Alya, al instante saco su teléfono, para grabar el momento en el que aparecieran los héroes, arriba del estadio, apareció un chico con una especie de cosplay, el cual era en color plata, con algunos detalles en negro, una mascara, y una capa negra con el borde rojo, (Si, lo saque de Star Wars) con una pistola en la mano, observo a los chicos y sonrío, busco un punto específico y disparo la pistola, de la cual salió un rayo color rojo, Adrién observo que el rayo iba a dar justo contra Marinette, pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar para ir a transformarse, una especie de ángel apareció, apenas toco el piso cuando se llevó a Marinette en brazos, antes de que el rayo pudiera siquiera alcanzarla, cosa que no le agrado nada al rubio, quien, inmediatamente busco un lugar alejado…

Plagg: Parece que estas celoso

Adrién: no digas tonterías Plagg

Plagg: di lo que quieras, pero, no te gusto nada su aparición

Adrién: Esque…

Plagg: no intentes excusarte, mejor transfórmate

Mientras tanto…

Yue dejo a Marinette sobre el tejado donde se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y los demás guardianes, sin embargo, la azabache seguía sin abrir los ojos, mientras abrazaba al guardián.

Yue: ya puedes soltarme? *con su usual tono frío*

Marinette abrió los ojos, al escuchar al guardián, más, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que seguía abrazándolo, lo soltó al instante.

Marinette: Lo… lo siento, pero, que fue lo que paso?

Yue: No te diste cuenta? *dijo algo sorprendido, su actitud distraída era igual a la de Sakura* ese sujeto estuvo a punto de atacarte

Marinette: yo… n… no me di cuenta


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Celos gatunos

Kerberos parpadeo un par de veces mirando a la azabache antes de empezar a reir a carcajadas

Kero: No puedo creer que exista alguien igual de distraida que Sakura

Sakura: Kero, no es momento para que te estes riendo

Marinette iba a intervenir en la pelea entre la chica y el guardian pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Chat llego y se la llevo en brazos de ahi, mientras que los demas intentaban calmar la pelea entre Sakura y Kero...

Marinette: Chat! Que te pasa?

Chat: A mi? no me pasa nada, no se porque lo dices

Marinette: Porque lo digo? Dejame pensar, me sacaste de ahi como si fuera peligroso

Chat: Y lo es

Marinette: Para quien lo es?

Chat: Para mi!! No sabes la rabia que me dio cuando ese tipo te salvo y yo no pude llegar antes! Ya, lo dije!

Marinette se quedo sin palabras ante la confesión de Chat, ciertamente, no esperaba algo así, pero explicaba perfectamente porque ya no coqueteaba tanto con su alter-ego, Chat la dejo en el balcón de su casa y se fue sin decir más, Tikki salio del bolso de Marinette...

Tikki: Creo que cierto gato estaba celoso

Marinette: Lo crees? después nos preocupamos por eso, hay un akuma que derrotar, Transformación

Una vez transformada, se fue siguiendo el rastro del akuma, al llegar vio como intentaba, sin éxito, alcanzar a Chat con uno de sus rayos, LadyBug miraba la escena divertida, sin embargo y para su mala suerte, el akuma reparo en su presencia y dirigió uno de sus rayos hacia ella, la azabache sufrió un deja-vu al volverse a encontrar en brazos de aquel ángel llamado Yue, quien esta vez solo la protegió con ayuda de sus alas, recibiendo una mirada enfurecida de Chat, en cuanto el akuma dejo de disparar contra ellos, Yue se volvio hacia el y extendio la mano con la palma hacia adelante creando una esfera de energia en color azul claro con un diamante dentro, de la que, cientos de diamantes salieron disparados contra el akuma, mientras tanto, LadyBug invocaba su Lucky Charm, el cual, resulto ser un arma similar a la de la persona akumatizada, sin embargo, esta solo emitía una tenue luz, era en pocas palabras, un juguete...

LadyBug: Chat, tengo un plan

Chat: Involucra matarlo? *señalando a Yue*

LadyBug: No, pero necesito que hagas que tire su arma *señalando al akumatizado*

Chat: Bien

Resignado, puso en marcha el plan, una vez que purificaron el akuma, Chat miro a LadyBug...

LadyBug: pasa algo gatito?

Chat: No... no es nada... es solo que...

LadyBug: el gatito esta celoso?

Chat: No, nada de eso... soy tan obvio?

LadyBug: un poco, si

Chat: My Lady, son celos gatunos, los gatos somos muy celosos con respecto a nuestros dueños

LadyBug: se puede saber a que hora te adopte?

Chat: Desde el primer dia que nos vimos

LadyBug rodo los ojos y se fue de ahi a darle las gracias al guardian y a los demas, mientras que, en una esquina, Alya y Tomoyo guardaban el video que cada una habia tomado de la batalla, ninguna iba a perderse una oportunidad así...

 **Matenme, lo se, es corto, pero, no doy para mas hoy, les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mejor, y ademas saldra Yukito 3 y muchas cosas mas** **Reclamaciones en comentarios, no me hago responsable si no las leo jeje** **See you next episode**


	5. Chapter 5

En este capitulo me enfocare específicamente a Tomoyo y Alya

Miraculous LadyBug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc

Sakura Card Captors es propiedad de CLAMP

*Capitulo 5: Volpina y Blue Paon*

Nota de la autora: bueno, pensé en este cap mientras iba caminando a la tienda... si, mis métodos de inspiración son raros... enjoy that

*Al día siguiente*

Siendo sábado, nuestros visitantes decidieron hacer una carrera a la torre Eiffel, dividiéndose en grupos, Shaoran y Eriol, Sakura y Yukito, y Touya y Nakuru, Tomoyo había quedado de verse con Alya para compartir los vídeos que tomaron el día anterior, por lo que, se llevo a Kero y Spin...

Habían quedado de verse en una heladería que quedaba como punto medio para ambas, sin embargo, cuando Tomoyo iba llegando, ocurrió el ataque de un akuma, la gente corrió a refugiarse, sin embargo, Tomoyo no sabia muy bien que hacer, si bien, había visto todos los vídeos del LadyBlog, presenciarlo era otra cosa, el akuma en turno era una chica con piel en color mármol, vestía una blusa en color rosa pálido y unos jeans, con unas botas negras, y un antifaz del mismo color que la blusa, quien convertía a las personas en figuras de mármol, Tomoyo quedo paralizada un momento, hasta que noto un camino con personas convertidas en mármol, y, en medio, un señor de avanzada edad (si, el maestro Fu), quien avanzaba sin preocupaciones, sin darse cuenta que era el siguiente objetivo del akuma.

Al otro lado de la calle, Alya observaba todo al igual que Tomoyo, cuando vieron que el Akuma iba a disparar contra él, ambas, por inercia se interpusieron entre el rayo y el maestro Fu, quedando marmolificadas (No es una palabra, lo se, pero se entiende).

Luego de que LadyBug y Chat Noir (Detalles de la pelea en el siguiente capitulo ) junto con Sakura y Yue, liberaron el akuma, y todo volvió a la normalidad, ambas chicas fueron a la heladería donde compartieron los vídeos que habían tomado...

Alya: entonces, tus amigos pueden hacer magia?

Tomoyo: Así es, y tienen a los guardianes que los protegen -señalando a Yue, Kero, Rubymoon y Spin-

Alya: y como hacen para que no los descubran?

Tomoyo: sencillo, los guardianes tienen identidades falsas

Alya: Identidades falsas?

En ese momento, Kero y Spin asomaron la cabeza por el bolso de Tomoyo...

Kero: Así es

Alya: Ha... hablan...

Spin: Nos viste en nuestra verdadera identidad y el hecho de que hablamos es lo que te sorprende?

Alya: -con un brillo incomprensible en los ojos- esto es asombroso! Y como es la identidad de los otros?

Tomoyo: -Saca una foto- el es Yue, quien en su identidad falsa se llama Yukito, y ella es Rubymoon quien en su identidad falsa se llama Nakuru

Alya: Wow... esto es... wow, es increíble! y como te enteraste?

Tomoyo: Pues, un día mi mamá me regalo una cámara y la estuve probando en la noche, grabando la luna, y cuando vi el video, apareció Sakura con Kero, volando -Le pone el video-

Alya: Wow! es impresionante, que otras cosas puede hacer?

Kero: pues, todo depende de la carta, esta era la carta vuelo, pero, hay 52 cartas en total

Tomoyo: y tengo en vídeo como capturo cada una de las cartas

Alya: No era peligroso?

Spin: Menos que los akumas

Kero: Aún no entiendo el motivo de ese tal Hawk Moth

Tomoyo: Bueno, esperemos que podamos localizarlo mientras estamos aquí, estoy segura que las cartas serán de gran ayuda

Alya: Al igual que Yue, inconscientemente esta ayudando a mi amiga

Tomoyo: No lo entiendo, como que la esta ayudando?

Alya: Hay un chico que le gusta, y pues-Pone expresión triunfante-pude ver los celos en él, el día que Yue la salvo

Tomoyo: -riendo- No era el único, ese chico Chat Noir también estaba bastante celoso

Alya: Tienes razón, ahora, debes presentarmelo como Yukito

Tomoyo: tienes algún plan

Alya: Marinette me matará, pero si, lo tengo -poniendo una expresión siniestra -

Alya comenzó a contarle su plan a Tomoyo quien la escuchaba atenta junto con los guardianes, era un plan sencillo, pero que al mismo tiempo sería muy efectivo, después de eso, se despidieron, sin imaginar lo que encontrarían más tarde...

*En casa de Alya*

Alya se encontraba frente a su computadora, editando ambos vídeos para poder subirlos al LadyBlog, bajo el titulo "Los celos del héroe gatuno", cuando noto una pequeña caja negra con detalles en rojo, encima de su almohada, le dio curiosidad, por lo que la tomo y al abrirla...

Alya: Un collar? se parece al de...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que una luz de color anaranjado salio de la caja, tomando forma de un pequeño zorro...

Alya: q-quien eres tu?

???: Soy Trixx, tu kwami

Alya: Kwami?

Trixx: Te otorgare poderes

Alya: -Con estrellas en los ojos... otra vez- Como los de LadyBug y Chat Noir?

Trixx: algo así, tu podrás crear ilusiones gracias a tu flauta

Alya tomo al kwami en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con él, esa era la parte que le faltaba a su plan, soltó al kwami y rápidamente se puso el collar...

Trixx: bueno, no piensas alimentarme?

Alya: Si, lo siento, que es lo que comes?

Trixx: Chocolate

Alya: en seguida -Saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación -

Trixx: -suelta un suspiro- bueno, es más normal que mi ultimo portador

*En la habitación de Tomoyo*

Tomoyo se encontraba observando la ciudad desde la ventana, Sakura y los demás aun no habían llegado y los guardianes se habían quedado dormidos, observo la habitación y, sobre su maleta, se encontraba una pequeña caja negra con detalles rojos, se acerco cautelosamente y la abrió, encontrandose con un broche para el cabello con forma de cola de pavo real, y una luz azul que salió de el, Tomoyo quería gritar, pero se contuvo, solo se quedo mirando al pequeño kwami azul, que se asemejaba a un pavo real...

???: Hola, soy Dussu, tu kwami... temporalmente

Tomoyo: Temporalmente?

Dussu: así es, el guardián de los miraculous me asigno a ti en tanto estes en Francia, asi que seras como una Blue Paon temporal

Tomoyo: Quieres decir que tendré poderes? -se puso las manos en la cara con expresión afligida-

Dussu: si, pero no entiendo porque tienes esa expresión

Tomoyo: esque, quien grabara a Sakura?

Dussu: -cae de forma comica- eso es lo que te preocupa? Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo

Tomoyo: de verdad?

Dussu: Si, tengo hambre, tendrás una manzana? amo las manzanas

Tomoyo: claro es lo único que Kero no se come -le da la manzana-

Y así comienza una nueva aventura... suena muy Pokemon cx los veo el siguiente capítulo


	6. Chapter 6: Capitulo 5

Les pido de rodillas una disculpa pero perdí la inspiración, mate mi lap y la uni me está comiendo viva x.x el octavo semestre es esa línea de vida o muerte, en fin, espero actualizar más seguido y lalala cx

 **Capítulo 5: Pequeñas coincidencias, grandes problemas**

Era un día normal en París, excepto que era de noche y nuestros héroes favoritos estaban patrullando la ciudad, sin embargo, podríamos decir que LadyBug era la única concentrada en lo que estaba pasando, Chat Noir, y su mente de súper modelo, no podían dejar de pasar por alto los sucesos de los últimos días, lo ocurrido con Marinette, LadyBug y ese tal Yue, no hacían más que torturarlo además de la conversación que tuvo con su padre un poco antes de salir al patrullaje…

 **-Flash back-**

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo, observando todo a su alrededor, o al menos eso aparentaba, mientras su hijo tenía una crisis nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que tendré que hacer la nueva campaña con una chica?- Repetía el rubio dando vueltas en su habitación sin darse cuenta que realmente Gabriel no estaba interesado en su histeria del momento, porque, así es, Adrien Agreste jamás había hecho una campaña para la compañía de su padre en compañía de ningún modelo y el hecho de que ahora tuviera que hacerlo, sentía que traicionaba a su lady

-Ya te lo dije Adrien, los publicistas piensan que es mejor que hacer cada foto por separado, mañana comenzaré a buscar a la chica que te acompañara en las fotos

-¿No será una de las modelos de la empresa?

-No, pienso que esta vez debo usar a alguien más normal

-Puedo dar mi opinión?-pregunto el rubio con una mirada de ilusión

-No, yo la elegiré- adiós a la ilusión

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Adrien se preguntaba que clase de robot maligno era su padre para ni siquiera dejarlo dar su opinión, bien podría elegir a alguien que tuviese las características de Ladybug, o eso fue lo que le dijo a Plagg quien se burló y le reafirmo porque su padre no quería que él le ayudara a elegir…

 ***En algún otro lugar de Paris***

Todos habían notado el cambio drástico que había dado Tomoyo, de ser una chica tranquila a una paranoica que no dejaba su bolso por nada del mundo, a pesar que entendían que era de diseñador (excusa que usaba siempre que alguien se ofrecía a llevarlo), no entendían la actitud de la chica, llevaban horas diciendo que se calmara, pero ella solo soltaba una risita nerviosa y nada más.

Decidieron que ese día, solo recorrerían unas cuentas calles cercanas a el hotel donde se hospedaban, aunque ya era de noche, Tomoyo llevaba cerca de 2 horas en una tienda de telas, arrastrando consigo a Sakura y por consiguiente a Shaoran, mientras que Eriol se había ido a una librería cerca de ahí acompañado de Nakuru quien en su bolso llevaba a Kero y Spin, Yukito se había quedado en el buffet del hotel y Touya… nadie sabía nada de él desde que se separaron, en fin, volviendo a la tienda de telas, Sakura estaba asombrada por tantas telas diferentes, y algunas iguales a su vista, mas esto último no se lo mencionaría a Tomoyo, sabiendo lo buena que era en esto de las telas, y claro, Shaoran estaba cuidando que Sakura no se perdiera entre las telas… Otra vez… Por sexta vez…

Sin embargo, en esa tienda, también se encontraba un curioso personaje, al ser una de las mejores tiendas de telas en Paris, era una distracción para Gabriel Agreste pasar por ahí de vez en cuando, en ocasiones para hacer un pedido especifico, o en otras, como es el caso, para convivir con las telas (bueno, no), para observar nuevos productos.

Tomoyo llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por la tienda, siguiendo las instrucciones de empleados para encontrar una tela en específico, al encontrarla, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, sin embargo, al tomarla, coincidió con alguien más, y claro, ella debía ganar la batalla por esa tela.

-Disculpe, pero creo que yo la tome primero- Comenzó a hablar Tomoyo, quien se sorprendió al ver como la otra persona soltaba la tela

-Lo siento, solo quería comprobar el grosor de la tela para ver si era apta para ordenarla en la tienda

Al escuchar eso, Tomoyo levanto la mirada, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar una exclamación de sorpresa, al encontrarse nada más que a Gabriel Agreste.

-Es usted Gabriel Agreste! Soy gran fan de su trabajo, sus diseños son maravillosos- en ese momento, toda la paranoia de Tomoyo se había ido a la basura

-Entonces puedo suponer que también diseña?

-Claro! Es mi pasión, aunque solo hago trajes para mis amigas, sobre todo para mi mejor amiga, Sakura es una chica tan linda, que a veces creo que debería ser modelo-

-Con qué modelo eh?- Gabriel se quedó pensativo, no escuchando más de los halagos que Tomoyo hacía para Sakura- y por casualidad tendrá fotos de esa amiga suya?

-Fotos? Quien las necesita cuando está aquí mismo en la tienda!- Tomoyo saco su celular y comenzó a llamar a Shaoran, para darle instrucciones específicas de a dónde dirigirse con Sakura.

Después de que Sakura y Shaoran llegaran y las presentaciones fueran hechas, Gabriel expreso su interés por que ambos jóvenes fueran parte de su nueva promoción de temporada, así como, por los diseños de Tomoyo, quien quedo encantada por eso…

Fin… por ahora...

Sé que no es el capítulo más largo de la historia, pero, mi cabeza tuvo que pensar como Tomoyo y créanme que hablaba hasta por los codos jeje, prometo traerles más en unos días


End file.
